WWIIII
by jsskieracer
Summary: What if what we are warned about today...happened?


Prologue  
  
Deep in the deserts of the Sahara, CIA agents entered their new, hidden  
  
facility. There had been war going on with Iraq, about not letting the  
  
U.N. weapon inspectors in to inspect Iraq's weapons. Because of this,  
  
the U.S. was suspicious about what may be going on with their weapons.  
  
The main thing they feared was that they might be providing uranium and  
  
other sorts of nuclear weaponry. If this was true, Iraq would be able to  
  
take the whole Middle-East hostage and ask for the U.S.. So if this  
  
would happen, it would be war.  
  
The main reason for this hidden facility was it was a lot closer to the  
  
Middle East and Iraq. But there were some risks in it too. It would be  
  
easier for Iraq to strike their base because of its location.  
  
Eight months later,  
  
World War III had begun. American and British fighter jets swooped  
  
over some of the Iraqi bases. Of the 800 American and BritishReceived: from GWBexley-MTA by bexley. planes  
  
that began the war, only 18 remained. Iraq had somehow developed a  
  
weapon that locked on to its target and exploded any of the same type of  
  
plane within 500 yards and also was capable of making a nuclear  
  
explosion.  
  
America couldn't hold on much longer for they had just five planes  
  
left. One of the pilots saw something warhead-shaped flying towards him.  
  
He tilted his plane to the left and turned. It missed, and shot into the  
  
ground.  
  
Relieved, the pilot sighed and turned forwards to realize that he was  
  
about to hit a jet with a missile on its wing. He couldn't turn. All of  
  
American and British fighter jets were caught into the explosion. But  
  
Iraq's secret weapon wasn't.  
  
Chapter One  
  
80 years later  
  
Jack Fuege was the son of one of the pilots that flew in World War III.  
  
He was one of the remaining pilots during the end of the war, until he  
  
crashed into another jet.  
  
Jack was a news reporter for CIANN, Central Intelligence Agency News  
  
Network, which was a news network controlled by the CIA.  
  
By now there wasn't much left of America. All that they had now was the  
  
land of Hawaii, with a population near 100,000. Other countries  
  
controlled the rest of America. Alaska was for Israelis because the  
  
Iraqi government thought it would be the harshest for the Israelis  
  
because they were used to hot weather. Iraq ruled the rest.  
  
Other then the Iraqis being a problem, there had been a lot of attempts  
  
to wipe out the Islands of Hawaii. Enemies like Al Qaeda would do  
  
anything to end the land of the free and the home of the brave.  
  
The only problem now was that it was hard to produce weapons without  
  
being noticed. Although America had lost 87% of its population, it still  
  
kept its great scientists and minds. One of the ways that they used to  
  
produce weapons was to build under-ground facilities. Iraq's radar was  
  
still considered 3rd world, which gave America an advantage.  
  
Jack had been doing a report on life in the Amazon. He had been taking  
  
photographs of an animal that believe to almost be instinct. It was the  
  
Scarlet Macaw, a beautiful bird that is about a yard from head to tail.  
  
Jack was pretty fond of birds himself. He owned a Cockatiel and an  
  
Amazon Parrot.  
  
Jack had been in the Ariau Jungle Towers hotel for the past month,  
  
getting tours of this exquisite location. Every day he would go in a  
  
canoe and go on tours lasting about an hour or over.  
  
While Jack was cruising across the Rio Negro, he received a digital  
  
video on his watch. He activated his email account and saw a picture of  
  
the president of CIANN. He unlocked the foldable speakers on his watch  
  
and began to watch.  
  
"Hello Jack. This is Mr. Woijor. Two days ago, we received a threat  
  
from Iraq telling us that they may wipe out Alaska and Hawaii. Even  
  
though it was never confirmed, we still believe that they are planning a  
  
terrorist attack out of Iraq. The location is not confirmed, but we  
  
believe that it is anywhere from the Middle East to Ecuador. We are not  
  
sure about what they may be planning, but we know that if they are providing nuclear material, we may have to go to war. I attached a video to this email that contains some footage of the threat. By the way, would you come back to headquarters? We need to talk to you."  
  
A little paper clip appeared at the bottom of his touch-screen. He  
  
double-clicked it with his stylus and a video filled the screen.  
  
On the screen was a man, mid-aged, that had a long beard and a turban.  
  
At first Jack was confused to see the man's lips moving but not hearing  
  
anything, until a translation started to recite.  
  
"America, we are sorry about what we did decades ago. But the cigarette  
  
must be lit, and we must become allies. We are willing to let you live  
  
in a place that we do not own, and we have never been to, but every  
  
human is welcome. Thank you, and enjoy Hawaii while you can."The screen  
  
of Jack's watch went black, and then went back to his mailbox.  
  
This doesn't make any sense; he thought to himself, what do they mean  
  
by cigarette and giving us a new place to live? His time was limited. He  
  
decided to shorten his trip by two days.  
  
Later that day he walked downstairs from the cafeteria down to the  
  
office. He lured a toucan onto his arm with a small morsel of bread. The  
  
toucan enjoyed nibbling on his shockproof wristwatch.  
  
He walked outside and looked at the pool to the left, and the hammocks  
  
to the right. Monkeys would be climbing down with their young ones for  
  
lunch. He was disappointed that he had to leave two days early.  
  
Already with a tropical bird on his right arm, another bird flew on his  
  
left. This bird happened to be the same type of parrot he had, the  
  
Amazon Parrot. The parrot looked down at his watch and screamed a scream  
  
so human-like; Jack almost thought that it was a person. This was a  
  
moment for a photo.  
  
He asked a man to take a photo of him while the birds were still on  
  
him, the man kindly agreed. He looked through the viewfinder and saw his  
  
watch. He dropped his digital camera and was scared to death. Jack walked over to the man, laying on the ground, and looked at him. Both him and the bird were frightened, he though to himself, I wonder what they have against high-quality watches.  
  
Somewhere in Chile  
  
A fax printed out of the general's secretary's multi-function printer. "Sir, we have picked up a message that one has been spotted in the Amazon. Should we send in the fleet?" "No not yet. I need to make sure we've got the right man. Until this is confirmed, I want take a few places in Europe hostage, and tell them that we have weapons so far in technology that we could wipe out Europe. You know, scratch that. Send in the fleet immediately. I think this man could be of quite a use with sending threats." 


End file.
